


eleutheromania

by Feather Weather (Yuutousei)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Pirates!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutousei/pseuds/Feather%20Weather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝<em>The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion.</em>❞ - Albert Camus</p><p>Or, the time where the DMMd cast is in the One Piece universe, told in 100 word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Aoba leaned against Heibon's rails, relishing in the feel of the fresh sea breeze flowing through his hair. If the weather stays pleasant, they would make landfall in just a few hours.

"CA~P~TA~IN!"

And there's Clear. Kicking off from the rails, Aoba turned  up towards the crow's nest for his navigator, who was waving down to him. "What's up, Clear?"

"We'll be seeing the island soon! We can probably dock by lunchtime."

"Perfect!" Not like Clear was a bad cook, but something different would be great. A new island meant more than a change of diet -- it meant new chances.


	2. II

In the captain's quarters, a Den Den Mushi sleeps on the table. The snail wears a hat and has a heart with wings painted upon its shell. Aoba has avoided the Mushi for weeks now, unwilling to speak to the owner of the other half even when it rings.

Somewhere far away, Sei pouts at the light blue, headphones wearing Den Den Mushi that refuses to connect his call. It appears he will not be able to talk to his little brother. Heaving a sigh, Sei stands up and smooths his white jacket. The blazoned blue of "JUSTICE" stands out.


	3. III

Looks like they lucked out -- the island was rather popular with pirates, so they would fit in rather easily.

"Hey, Captain~ Do you think we might be able to pick up new crew members here?" Clear asked as they walked around town, pink eyes alight with joy and amusement. It had been a long time since anyone had joined the Sly Blue Pirates.

Aoba pursed his lips; he didn't want to  _lie_ so... "Maybe." Maybe they could find some person who could deal with the quirks of the Heibon and her crew.

And then fate places Noiz in their path.


	4. IV

Noiz was the captain of the Ruff Rabbit Pirates.

No, that wasn't quite right.

Noiz was the  _former_ captain of the Ruff Rabbit Pirates, up until a hot head from the Worst Generation utterly destroyed his crew. If he _ever_ saw that red-headed bastard again he was going to -

Thoughts of revenge are waylaid by a soft body colliding with his own as he exits a hardware store, wires and designs falling to the ground. "Watch where you're going," Noiz snarls, crouching down to pick up his fallen items. 

The other party is on the ground as well, profusely apologizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND LATE  
> I'm sorry. Hopefully a new chapter will be out tomorrow.


End file.
